Confident and Proud
by kenmadoll
Summary: SasuNaru High School AU - Naruto has always been judged for being a boy who dresses like a girl. He's been bullied for most of the 15 years of his life for being who he is. But he's stays optimistic and positive by being confident and proud of himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Info: First of all. Naruto IS NOT transgender in this story, he is just a boy who likes 'girly' things. He still likes to be identified as a boy, with pronouns; he/him. Sasuke won't be his boyfriend until future chapters, since they haven't met yet. Also, Hinata is the transgender one. S(he) is FTM, and prefers the pronouns he/him. Also there is slight ItaNaru!**

 **Summary: Naruto has always been judged for being a boy who dresses like a girl. He's been bullied for most of his 15 years for being who he is. But he's stays optimistic and positive by being confident and proud of himself.**

 **Warnings: Underage smut in the future chapters? Maybe. Naruto is a freshman, Sasuke is a Junior and Itachi is a Senior. There's lots of bullying and negative words towards Naruto at a young age.**

 **last edit: 08/06/15**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ever since Naruto was small, he was told that what he liked was wrong. He was told by other parents walking by his own that they were disgusting for living such a lifestyle. At a young age he was told many negative things instead of being asked what he wanted to do when he was older. He knew it wasn't wrong, but he also knew it wasn't normal.

In school he wouldn't have many friends, but he got along with a girl who didn't care that he was really a boy. The other kids didn't care either but their parents always told them not to be with him. The little girl—Sakura—who had grown used to Naruto, soon became his best friend. She'd always let him borrow pretty dresses knowing that his family couldn't provide him much.

He'd go over to her house, and they'd play dress up or they'd have a tea party. Other time's Sakura would let him borrow her dolls. She'd always use he/him to address him since he was still a boy who just liked different things than usual boys like him would. It was fine. It wasn't bad.

By middle school they'd become inseparable, and by that time Naruto's father had gotten a really good job at a nearby company. He was always gone but they had gotten better things—a better house, better clothing and it was an amazing life. His mother worked at a coffee shop that she had opened up herself, and she was there most of the time too. The only place Naruto would usually be in was Sakura's house, doing whatever they usually do.

They would go to her backyard and climb the tree to the tree house that her father had built them. Inside there they had their favorite things; magazines, snacks, books, and other things. The inside was lit by colorful Christmas lights, and the walls were decorated with different colors. There was a ladder that led to the top of the tree house, where they would lay to look at the sky or to drink hot chocolate when it was cold—of course they would be wrapped in blankets too.

When Sakura found out Naruto liked boys they were 13, she had admitting to not caring about a person's gender and only about their personality. They then hugged it out and then plan on how to tell their parents. As always, Sakura had to make it a big thing and told her parents to have Naruto's parents over for dinner. Her mother couldn't say no to the cute faces that they made so she agreed.

The day they told them, they couldn't be happier. Their parents understood and they loved their children no matter what.

By the time they went to high school things started to get a little difficult, they only had one class together and the only time they would see each other during school was lunch time which they spent in the library. And after school Sakura was invited to slumber parties.

"Can I go?" Naruto had asked when she had told him the first time. The pink haired girl looked at him nervously and pulled at the hem of her purple sweater, "I-I don't know… Ino doesn't really like people like you… She said you couldn't come." She then excused herself and got up from her chair, leaving Naruto alone.

It hurt him really badly. But he played it off like it was nothing, because he loved her so much. She was like a sister to him, and she would always be.

When he went back to his third period class he was back to smiling big. He was wearing his favorite outfit and he convinced himself, that not even that could make this a bad day.

A tap on his shoulder was what brought him down to earth once again. He was always thinking about something, so he didn't have time to see what was happening around him.

"H..Hi…" a shy voice came from behind him, he turned around in his chair to look at a boy with black hair and white/silver eyes. He smiled timidly at him and reached out to touch the blonde's cheek, "I-It's nice to meet you," he said in a quiet voice, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga… My cousin told me I should talk to y-you because I need to make some friends."

Naruto smiled back at him, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

By the second week of school, he started hanging out with Hinata a little more. He had her for five of his classes, and he also found out that he was transgender. He didn't have many friends but he had a boyfriend named Kiba who was also always with them. Kiba supported Hinata at all his decisions and Naruto was jealous of their relationship. He wanted to be with someone so nice like Kiba—but not an idiot like him.

Sakura still talked to Naruto but their conversations were short. She'd leave the blonde a text here and there but she was mostly never there. _It hurt a lot._

In his art class, there was a new student, "Please have respect for him, and treat him great or else I'll blow you all up, un!" Deidara, their art teacher had joked, his students knowing how much he liked explosives and art. Both of the things together was probably like a wet dream for him.

A raven haired boy walked in, bowing politely—and immediately the girls in the class started squealing and getting off their chairs to go greet him. Naruto shook his head and continued doing a sketch he was working on. He sucked at art, but it helped clear his head.

He was drawing himself in a pretty outfit, his hair spunky and painted at the tips. He had dyed his hair last year at the tips pink, knowing that Sakura and him both shared the liking towards the color. He was a little worried about it, since he wasn't sure it would look good on him, but it worked out at the end.

When the bell rung, the girls who were around an irritated raven haired boy whined and sighed, getting their things and leaving after saying their good byes to the handsome boy. Naruto stood up from his seat and put his drawing in his backpack, his next class was with Sakura and one of Ino's followers.

As he walked to the class he could see the pink hair right away, he smiled and walked towards the seat next to it quickly but as she reached it, he bumped into a red haired girl who got in the way… Karin… Oh how he _hated_ her.

She turned around and glared at him, putting her hands on her hips, if looks _could_ kill no one would be dead. She squinted at him through her glasses, "Where you trying to take my seat?" her mouth dropped open in 'shock' and oh how Naruto wanted for a fly to go in there—it would probably die immediately by the radiating, _disgusting_ smell coming from there.

"Yes?" Naruto rose an eyebrow and looked towards Sakura who was looking sheepishly at him. She stood up and put a hand on Karin's shoulder, "H-He wasn't!" she reached towards a paper that was on the table, "He was going to get this paper he left here."

Karin scanned the paper, seeing the name 'Jacob' written on the top of the paper. Her cold eyes turned back to look at Naruto, "Uh-Huh, alright." She sat down on the seat and Naruto rolled his eyes, walking past Sakura but making sure to whisper out harshly, "Thank you _so_ much."

He took the paper between his fingers, crumbling it as he sat in front of them in an empty seat. He was getting annoyed now, she wasn't like herself—why was she siding with girls who were probably the enemies in their battlefield? That was not the best friend he knew.

Naruto sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. _Maybe it's because of something_ , _Naruto, there must be a reason,_ he thought and took out his notes from the previous day from the class. There was no way Sakura was going to do this to him, they knew each other more than she knew these skanks in these two weeks.

* * *

"You don't have to be nice about it Hinata," Kiba held his boyfriends hand, "I think, Naruto, that she doesn't deserve you for just moving on that quickly." Naruto glared at him, "Don't say it like she's my girlfriend."

Kiba shoved his shoulder, "You act like she's your girlfriend dude! People usually split from their little group when they go to high school, its normal. It's also normal for a girl to want to hang out with the popular crew, don't blame her for it—I mean have you seen her? She's hot bro."

Hinata nodded in agreement, not bothered that Kiba was talking about a girl in that way. Naruto rolled his eyes at them, "Alright, whatever. You guys can go ahead and go to lunch, I'll be going to the courtyard."

They waved him goodbye, and Naruto walked down the empty hallway as the couple went the other way towards the lunchroom. He was turning the corner when he was grabbed by the shirt and slammed against the wall. "Hey dickless."

Naruto let out a relieved sigh and then he groaned, "You scared me Sai! Don't do that again." The dark haired boy shrugged and put a hand on the blonde's thigh, moving it up his skirt. Immediately Naruto kicked him between his middle, "Oh no you don't!"

Sai let out a pained sound, grabbing himself, "I was only trying to check if you actually had a dick! You didn't have to hit me." Naruto crossed his arms on his chest, "Uh-Huh sure you were. What do you actually want?"

The taller boy sat up straight and smiled, "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out after school. In the art room, Deidara said he could let us borrow the room—but don't worry he'll be there to supervise us. I don't think they let students in a classroom alone anyways. I can help you work on your sketching."

The blonde boy nodded, "Sure, I think I'll meet you afterschool there." That's when he noticed the new student leaning against the lockers behind them, his eyes glued on them—on Naruto. Naruto blushed and cleared his throat.

Sai looked behind himself, "Oh yeah, this is Sasuke. He wants to major in art when he goes to collage. You should see his art work, it's really amazing." Naruto blinked and looked between the both dark haired, pale, tall boys. He would mistake them as brothers if he didn't look closely.

Sasuke walked towards them, past Sai and in front of Naruto, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto looked surprised as he glanced up at him, "N—Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sai." Naruto and Sasuke looked at him.

* * *

Naruto showed up after school in front of the art room. Sai wasn't there yet. He remembered when he first met the strange boy. They had met in 7th grade when Sai had approached him and Sakura randomly. He had reached towards Naruto's skirt, and he ran his fingers through it. Both Naruto and Sakura were creeped out and they called for a teacher, but Sai smiled at Naruto and said, "Do you have a dick somewhere in there?"

Sakura had pulled the crying blonde away from Sai, and they got him suspended for three days.

They then became friends after he apologized so many times.

"Are you waiting for your weird friend?" A voice said next to him, and he jumped and scattered away. He put a hand on his chest and glared at the raven-haired boy, "Who else?" he didn't want to be rude but he was scared out of his mind. After school they usually dimmed the lights, and down the hall two lights flickered on and off—he wouldn't be surprised if they used this as a scene in a scary movie.

"Hn."

They didn't talk after that, but Sasuke didn't leave he stayed in the same spot. Naruto pulled out his phone and checked his messages to see if Sai has messaged him. Nothing. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him, and he couldn't help but think; great another creep.

Five minutes later Sai walked over to them with Deidara walking a few steps behind him. He looked at them with an embrassed expression, "Sorry guys. Went to get me some McNuggets, forgot what Sai told me un." He waved his hand and opened the door for them.

"If you want some nuggets you can get some. I got a 50 piece."

"Why would you get that many? It will get you fat, dattebayo."

Deidara shrugged, "I usually leave the rest for another day or whatever. Doesn't matter, un."

Naruto sat down on his usual seat and Sai sat next to him after getting a few pieces of paper and a pencil for himself—he knew Naruto preferred drawing with a mechanical pencil even if it was weird. It helped him a lot.

They worked on their sketching a bit, trying to find out what kind of art style they liked most and worked best with. Sasuke sat in the seat in front of them but he had a few paint brushes and a plate with different colors of paint. Naruto got distracted from his own work and instead stared and observed on how Sasuke's hand moved on the canvas he had in front of himself.

Right away he knew that the raven was extremely skilled. He was jealous on how confident his brush strokes were, and how he didn't make any mistakes. It showed how hard he really worked.

* * *

Naruto was the last to leave, and by that time it was getting dark outside. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself—he regretted wearing a skirt, but it didn't matter; he looked fabulous and he felt pretty.

He was about to start walking down the street to start walking down the route that lead to his house, but he was pulled by his wrist and slammed into a wall. He let out a yelp and cursed himself for being wrapped around his thoughts all the time, his parents always told him to be aware about his surrounding but he never did. Now he was starting to regret not listening to what they said.

"Look who we have, a crossdressing fag." A guy stepped in front of him, so he was able to see who he was. _Suigetsu_. Naruto scowled but the silver haired boy in front of him rose an eyebrow, smiling with amusement, "What? Miss me faggot?"

T he blonde wanted to kick him in the balls but he didn't think Karin would be happy about that. Especially if it was his baby making organ. He held back, since he really appreciated his life and friends.

"Fuck you." He hissed out and tried pulling his wrist away from Suigetsu. He struggled under him until he lossened his hold—that's when he broke into a sprint. Naruto was not in track, and he could hardly run for five minutes before getting tired but _man_ , he really ran like his life depended on it, and maybe it did knowing it was Suigetsu that was running after him.

He didn't stop until he reached his house, that's when he slumped down on the ground with loud gasps coming out of his lips. His vision blurred for a few seconds before they concentrated on a figure moving towards him.

"Is it normal for an idiot like you to be doing this?" someone said bluntly, and Naruto sat up and tried to catch his breath. He looked around to make sure Suigetsu was nowhere to be seen before he looked up to the person that said that.

"No. But I might have to get used to it." He wheezed out and held his stomach.

"Hn."

Sasuke walked away without trying to help him up. _What a bastard_ , Naruto thought and stood up from the ground. He brushed off some dust on his skirt and looked at Sasuke walking towards the house next to his.

That's when it kicked in that his neighbor was the new student in school. Just great, Naruto sighed and walked towards the front door of his house. Fishing out his phone, he saw he had a few missed calls and two messages from Sakura.

 **BlossomBeauty:** I know its late but meet me at my house

 **BlossomBeauty:** The usual place, k? I have some things to tell you.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Hmmm. Some of you have been waiting for this, and I'm sorry for making this take a lot. Also, before you say anything—no this story is NOT moving too fast, trust me, I'm known for making my stories go slow. I just like fluff a lot (almost as much as smut hehe). But I'm just dropping some stuff on the first chapter to get you to see what this story might and will be about.**_

 _ **Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto (this does not include NaruSasu!) Trans!Hinata x Kiba and a few more that I cant tell you about just yet!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Dedicated to:** sasunarulover101

 **Warnings** : femininity, profanity, pervertness, bleh bleh

 **-x-**

Naruto changed from his school clothes into his pajamas. He grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket before walking out his room and hurrying down the stairs. Once he was outside, he made a dash down the street and towards Sakura's house. He made sure to be careful on the way, but what was there for him to be careful of? He lived in this neighborhood long enough to know the dangers of the place.

When he reached the pink haired girl's house he didn't head towards the front door, instead he walked quietly towards the gates that lead to the backyard. He fished out his phone and flashed it on the lock so he could get in, once the lock was off he pushed inside and closed the gate door behind himself.

He was out of breath by the time he ran all the way to the tree house, and already he could see the Christmas lights coming from the inside. He climbed all the way up until he felt arms help him get in. "Hey Naruto." Sakura's soft voice said as she put him down.

"H—Hi." Naruto took in a deep breath, crossing his legs, "What was it you called me for?"

The pink haired girl brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and settled down in front of him, sitting comfortably, "I know you're mad at me and all… and I don't want you to be but.. I'm really sorry Naruto for treating you so horribly. I know you wanted us to have the best high school years ever with both of us hanging out together all the time but—"

"—But you decided to spend it with some other girls? I'm not trying to be selfish but I know you better than any of them do. Does popularity matter that much to you?" Naruto fussed, leaning back against the wooden wall. He wasn't mad, since it was normal as Kiba said, that girls would want to _experience_ high school like this. He couldn't control it. But could she at least try to talk to him more?

"No! Naruto.. Please listen to me. I didn't do it for the popularity, and sure it seems nice…! But I also did it because.." she fidgeted, playing with her fingers as she avoided eye contact. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw her cheeks turn crimson.

He scooted over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Don't tell me…. You have a crush on Karin! But Sakura, she has a boyfriend!" Sakura punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up you dumbass! It's not her!"

Naruto moved back and put a hand over his mouth, "Oh my god it's Ino." He didn't even say it as a question; he already knew that he was correct. He had seen his best friend blush or talk to the blond girl in a flirty matter (which Ino didn't even realize). But he took it as a friendly manner since sometimes Sakura and him acted that way towards each other.

"SHHH!" Sakura hit his chest with her hand three times. It seemed like the right amount of hits, not too much and not too little.

"There's no one that can hear us Sakura-Bitch." Naruto laughed and wiped away a tear, "I thought this was going to be serious—and I mean _it is_ but it isn't like… ya' know _too_ serious. Man… I didn't see that coming."

Sakura pouted, "It sucks because she's the most straight girl I've ever met. You should have seen her eye raping that new guy who looks pretty hot I guess but he also looks like a douche… I know I shouldn't be judging on looks but he gives a bad vive. I don't know what she sees in him." She clenched her fist and pretended to scold someone.

Naruto backed away, trying to protect his precious head from Sakura, "He _is_ a douche and guess what? He frickin' lives next door to me, right across from you. I've only talked to the guy a few times, but I already don't like him… _stupid asshole_.. _couldn't even help me up_.." he mumbled, "The only thing he's probably good at is his art skills."

"Oh, you've talked to him? That's cool, he's very popular already though… so many girls after him, lucky bastard." Sakura pulled a hand though her hair and sighed, "Anyways.. I just wanted to apologize from my bad behavior, it was totally bad and I should stop but..Ino doesn't like you and I don't know why! You're…. _really_ awesome you know that Naruto? She can't pull me away from you, even if she's my silly crush that will never turn into a relationship. I'll try to tell her that."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, thanks Sakura. Love you~ and good night!" he checked the time on his phone and smiled at her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Naruto was _on his game._

He wore a button-up long sleeved shirt in a shade of red (tucked in), with a high waist skirt that came just above the knee. He also decided to wear his favorite black cat tattoo socks, if they said anything about them, he didn't care. He saw girls in his school wear far worse clothing pieces… Besides, he was one to dress to impress.

He slipped on some red creepers he had and hurried down the stairs, closing his door and locking it. Usually Sakura would have driven Naruto, from her mother's mini van but she didn't use it anymore. Now Ino picked her up really early so he had to take the bus now… it was the _worst_ thing ever.

As he closed the door behind himself and locked it he hurried down to the sidewalk putting in his earphones and pressing shuffle to his music. He tuned out his surroundings but focused on his walking so he wouldn't be tripping on air—he seemed to be doing that a lot. A few minutes after walking; he felt the back of his hairs stand up, as if someone was watching.

On instinct he takes his earphones out and looks behind himself to see Sasuke shamelessly checking him out—or maybe he just had something embarrassing stuck on his butt. He met Sasuke's onyx eyes that bore into his, "When did you start wearing girl clothes?" he bluntly asked, now standing beside him.

Naruto wasn't fazed by the question since it was asked to him all the time. But since it was Sasuke it sort of pissed him off, "When did you start— _no_ stop minding your own business?" he raises an eyebrow at the dark haired boy. He then continued looking forward, seeing the bus stop come to view.

"I can ask whatever I want, but if you don't want to answer then I won't make you." Sasuke shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets but he had his eyes stuck on Naruto.

The blonde wasn't looking where he was going again and as a truck passed by with lousy teenagers blasting their loud music—he ended up tripping on nothing but air. His eyes shut and he was ready to fall on the ground but instead large hands wrapped around his smaller frame. He must have let out a very feminine yell, but he wasn't embarrassed about that, he was embarrassed to be held like _this_ by _him._

Naruto was about to pull away when he felt something grabbing onto….! _Oh hell he didn't!_ His cheeks flared red as he pulled away roughly, his hand moving to his behind where he was groped. _This… This stupid bastard had the courage to do such a thing to him!_

"You…You…!" He sputtered out and pointed an angry finger at Sasuke, "You _pervert!_ Do you get off on boys wearing skirts or something? Why the hell did you do that?"

The other boy only blinked once with no expression showing in his face, "That wasn't intentional. You were about to fall, I cached you and that's where my hands ended up." That's all he said before walking a few steps in front of him, where the bus already waiting for them.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke was already getting inside the bus. He let out a frustrated groan and stomped to the bus to get in too. _That stupid bastard knew what he was doing, not intentional my ass!_

* * *

As Naruto neared his locker he was suddenly attacked by a blob of pink. He was slammed against the lockers as he let out another not-so-manly scream for the second time this morning. Sakura burst out laughing and pulled back with a huge grin, ignoring the looks that people passing by sent them.

He eyed her and scooted a bit away, "What happened that's got you like this?"

"I talked to Ino and Karin about you and me being really close." She put an arm around my shoulder and leaned in so only I could hear her, "At first they were refusing of letting you hang out with us, but Karin said it won't be bad. Ino agreed after a few minutes, and I was so happy Naruto! We can finally all hang out together." _Okay, that sounds fake but… okay._ Naruto thought and hugged his pink haired best friend, it sounded fishy since he always saw the nasty glares that Ino sent his way. But if it meant being with Sakura more, then it didn't matter.

They hugged for a while until Sakura pulled away and waved at him, "See you after school, okay? We'll be waiting for you at lunch too." The blonde boy nodded and once she was out of sight he walked to his fist period class. As he was walking inside he saw the new student sitting next to his seat, and he almost did a U-turn and left the class.

Instead he avoided eye contact and sat down next to the bastard without saying anything. He took his notes out from yesterday and finished the last few parts of his homework that he didn't get to work on. His teacher was always late, so it didn't matter. He quickly finished and put the papers to the side.

"Is that pink girl your girlfriend and does that make her a lesbian?" he could already see the smirk on his face without looking, but the pencil that Naruto had in his hand snapped in half. He took a deep breath and turned sharply to look at Sasuke, "First of all, she's my best friend _you fucking asshole_. Second of all, how will that make her a lesbian if I'm a guy. Just because I dress differently doesn't change the gender that I'm identified as. So will you kindly leave me the fuck alone now..?"

He flashes a foxy smile and turns to his bag to take out a new pencil.

Just as his eyes went back to the front of the class, Mr. Hatake was already teaching a lesson. Naruto stole a quick glance at the raven haired boy next to him, and almost grinned when he saw the frown on his perfect face. Serves him right for being so rude.

* * *

Kiba and Hinata were already making their way to his desk as 3rd period ended. Naruto was putting the last things in his bag when he noticed them. "O—Oh hey guys. I'll be going to lunch with Sakura, she finally talked to Karin and Ino and they said I can hang out with them."

Hinata looked a bit worried as he pulled at his hair slightly, "Eto.. Naruto.. Are you sure that their intentions aren't bad? They aren't really the most nicest girls in this school." He had experienced being bullied by them when he was in middle school. He had gone public in school about his transition, and Ino was the first to say something bad about it. She had called Hinata a she-man along with other nasty things. It was the reason why he was as shy as he was now.

"I'm not sure, but Sakura is my best friend. I would do anything to hang out with her. Besides, I can take care of myself. But thank you for worrying Hinata." Naruto hugged him and smiled at Kiba who just nodded at him. It was his decision; he didn't have to say anything against it.

When he entered the lunchroom Sakura, Ino, and Karin were already waiting for him by the door. When Sakura's eyes landed on him, she squealed and ran over to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the two girls, "Hey guys this is Naruto."

Karin forced a smile and eyed Naruto, "We know." She said sarcastically before rolling her eyes and crossing her hands on her chest, lifting her boobs. Sakura blushed and then looked at Ino who wasn't even trying to force a smile. "Hey. Now can we go sit down? I have a lot to tell you." The blonde girl grabbed ahold of Sakura's hand and led them away, making sure to pull her away from Naruto.

A few people sitting by giggled and laughed, eyeing Naruto. He blushed and hurried after them, he felt more conscious about himself around them.

When they sat on their table, they sat across from him, as far as they could. As they talked, it was as if he wasn't there, they didn't acknowledge his existence throughout most of the time. Sakura just glanced towards him here and there, but she had the same apologetic smile as she always did when she looked at him.

Naruto just looked down at his food, playing with it as he looked embarrassed for himself. Of course it wasn't going to go good for him right away, he should have known. His grip tightened around his plastic fork, he had to show them he was worth it didn't he? If he had to then maybe he should.

A hand around his shoulder tore him out of his train of thoughts, "Hey girls, who do we have here? Why is this faggot dork sitting down with us?" It was Suigetsu. Shocking.

Sakura's fists clenched tightly. She was about to say something when Ino stopped her, "He's just hanging out with us for now. Thanks to Sakura, I couldn't say no to her. If it was my choice I wouldn't have let this cross dressing queer sit with us." The pink haired girl frowned and glanced his way.

"Can I borrow him for a bit Karin, baby? I'll give him a little something." He winked at his girlfriend who giggled and nodded.

With that, Suigetsu grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him away from his plate. Naruto stumbled a bit on his feet but walked along with him even if his legs were shaking. When they were out the lunchroom, Suigetsu dragged him towards the boy's empty locker room, where he slammed the blond boy against the lockers with all his force knocking him out of breath.

Naruto put his arms in front of him, but the white haired boy pinned them, "You thought you could escape from me yesterday, eh? Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should know better than to do such a thing." He smirked and picked up the drink that he had bought with him. He opened it and splashed it on Naruto's hair and shirt.

He took a step forward, gripping his chin hard and forcing Naruto to look at him, "Look, Sakura, Ino, nor my girlfriend want to be around you. Don't even fucking try. No one wants to be with someone as fucking weird as you, you disgusting faggot. You can fuck yourself with a pink dildo, but don't come anywhere near me or them unless you want me to beat you up."

Suigetsu smiled and pulled away, letting go of the now crying blonde boy. "I would hurt you right now, but I don't want to get suspended again. Watch your back faggot." He turned away and left the locker-room. Naruto slid down the locker behind him, covering his face as he cried quietly. He was shivering, since the drink he was soaked with was cold, and he was so scared for his life.

He stood up after a bit of crying, and he brushed away the tears and tried to take in deep breaths to calm himself. He knew something bad like this was going to happen, but not this sudden. He wanted to have friends and to still love himself as he did to others—yet that could never be possible.

When he walked out the locker rooms he immediately headed for his locker which was a hall down. He hurried his pace and almost tripped on the way but he made it. He didn't even check to see if anyone was near as he pulled off his red shirt. It wasn't stained but it was soaked, and it stuck to his body uncomfortably. He opened his locker and shoved in the dirty shirt, pulling out an extra one he kept in case something like this happened.

As he was buttoning it up he heard someone clear their throat. Naruto pressed his back against his locker, not even finishing fixing his shirt. Thinking it was Suigetsu coming back to give him one last warning he winced and prepared for it. But nothing came, instead he was staring back at Sasuke and Sai who looked a bit shocked at the moment.

The blonde boy looked away, covering his chest and fixing his shirt as he did.

"Did someone do something to you Naruto?" Sai was the first to speak from the three seeing his friend with tear stained cheeks and shaking hands. He walked towards Naruto, touching his skirt to see that it was wet instead of being a pervert like hhe always is.

"It was nothing," Naruto mumbled and gently pushed away Sai's hand, "I just accidentally soaked myself with a drink I was buying." The pale boy saw how his blue eyes were avoiding him, meaning that he was lying. He rose an eyebrow, "…and your hair too?"

Sasuke who was standing behind them, with his eyes still on Naruto rolled his eyes, "Of course he'd have bullies, he dresses like a girl. Was it the person that was chasing you yesterday dobe?"

Naruto grit his teeth and looked at Sasuke, "Fuck off! Its not like you care you asshole. It was _nothing_ , so can the both of you please leave me alone?"

The Uchiha was about to say something, but the bell rung meaning that lunch was over and that they should be heading to their fourth period. Naruto didn't waste any time to leave.

* * *

After school he ignored Sakura's messages and stayed locked in his room for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **So chapter two -^- I hope you guys enjoyed it. I haven't updated this in a whole long time and I have no excuses for it. Just that my life has been full of drama lately, so I never really had the chance to continue writing this. I edited the last chapter a bit bc there was a lot of mistakes.**

 **This website still is confusing for me, so bare w/ me too c: Hopefully I wont take a long amount of time with the third chapter as I took with this one.**


End file.
